RomaHeta, Our War
by Yui Lathens
Summary: A fight between the Allies and Axis once more. Who will win this time? This is inspired from a youtube video which I will link in the last chapter. -DISCONTINUED UNLESS YOU CAN HELP opinions appreciated! -
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Game Start

* * *

"This should be fun, right, Aniki?" the boy with the black chops said as he swung his katana down to his bottom right. His white military suit with golden shoulder pads made him stick out more.

Holding them up, the Wushu Blades shone as the light reflected off their slick blades. "You may have a split personality," a mumble came, followed after by the same voice, louder, saying, "There really is no point in this battle though…." The brown ponytail swung back as the man in the navy green black suit prepared his combat mode.

"Oh come on," a fluffy voice popped up. A light brown half-heart shaped strand of hair appeared in the light, "It's fine once in a while. Right, Lovi~?" His question was met with silence from the addressed twin who stood right behind him. Their hair corresponding with each other—matching light brown and dark brown hair, not to mention the half completed heart-shaped strands of the same hair color. The darkened emerald green eyes appeared from the opposite twin, the one who didn't speak, while the fun-going twin smiled with his brown eyes.

"Calm down, Feliciano," a rumbling voice of authority carried out as a whip was brought out into sight. "As America might call it, this could be World War Three."

"I never said anything about that though," a partially whining voice from the opposite direction came.

"No one needs your opinion, Alfred," a voice responding darkly as bushy eyebrows were shown.

"Boys, boys," a [disgustingly] charmed voice spoke out. A red rose was drawn into the light by a hand as the character continued, "Please save your petty fight after our large fight. Do not worry. No one will interfere later on."

"Indeed, you people are idiots. I hope we survive, though I can only hope," a voice chimed in with a cooling effect.

"Nii-sama, you need not talk to these people," a shrilling voice came after. A footstep was heard followed by a clinking of metal.

On the loudspeakers, a mechanical voice resounded in the large hall, "**BATTLE COMMENCING. EVERYBODY PREPARE FOR WAR.**

"**THREE,**

"**TWO,**

"**ONE** …

"**BATTLE START.** "

The lights flashed, and the separated sides appeared. On the Allies' Side: China, America, England, France, and Russia—followed along by Belarus. On the exact opposite, the Axis' Side: Germany, Prussia, Italy, South Italy, and Japan.

**. . . Hee hee hee . . . GAME START**

* * *

Hello, this is Yui. This story is called RomaHeta. I was inspired by a video my friend, Noriko, sent me. I did not watch Hetalia and did not read the manga, so the characters might be different than what you're used to. Japan has a split personality *search up RomaHeta*. And I made South Italy into my tastes, so if he's different, i apologize.

I forgot all about Prussia, so he's not in the chat, but he's there definitely. Thanks for reading! Enjoy.

_~Yui Lathens~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Relocation

* * *

No one could move. Not yet. As time ticked, there was a confusion on when the war would begin. On opposite sides, China and Japan glared at each other—Japan with a glaring smirk while China glared with uncertainty. But, one thing was certain. _This is…my opponent! _they thought in unison. Right then in there, they were transported out of the room.

Heads whipped around to watch the missing people's empty spaces. A laugh resounded from the fair left corner in the Allies' side. Heads whipped around once more to stare at a chuckling Russia. "I wonder who's next…to go to their battlefield."

There was dead silence. It was almost impossible to find out where to go, corresponding with the opponent…that wasn't possible unless you shouted a location, dragging more opponents than you had wished. "…Don't wanna," the puffy voice floated into the silence. A cheerful Italy grabbed the hand of his twin. "Let's go to there," he said as if anyone could possibly understand. South Italy nodded—the only one in the room who wasn't confused—and they linked hands, hands in hands held up chest high, head bent together, they closed their eyes and breathed in unison.

ZOOM. They teleported out of the room.

"Fear not!" the charmed voice of France rang as soon as the twins had left. "Fear not, my allies," he repeated, "I will chase after those two. It shall be easy with me alone against twins with twin flags. They shall surrender and the Axis Powers will be at a disadvantage with their mages gone!" And in an instant, he teleported out as well.

"Thank God he's gone," England said, sighing in relief. America chuckled and eyed England. It seemed that the two understood each other, because they soon transported out of the room together.

"…It seems that it's just us," Russia said as Belarus stepped up to his side.

"Two against two…" Germany said, releasing his whip. "Seems fair to me."

"Prepare to lose," Belarus said with no mercy or emotion on her face except for the certain determination.

"Don't be too over-confident now," Prussia said as his skinny, black sword shone in the light. A smirk appeared on his face, and he said, "Where should we go?"

Russia smiled. "Why not here?"

"**BATTLE STARTING.** " The loud mechanical voice boomed once more. The scenery was changing, and it seemed like they were in a church at night. "**ROOM CHANGE, DUEL BATTLE.**

"**FIGHT. "**

* * *

Hello. Thanks for reading my fanfic. I have no idea when I'm going to post chapters, but I expect to finish this soon. Hopefully during summer vacation before another school year of death. Please support my fanfics and I love critics, so review!

Btw, this isn't following RomaHeta but a video. It's a mixture of RomaHeta and my own view point of the video. Thank you :3

_~Yui Lathens~_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Asian Family Torn Apart…?

* * *

"How did we get here aru…?" China asked as he looked around. This place was so nostalgic.

"This place…this is where you found me, remember Aniki?" Japan asked as he looked around. The bamboo trees and fresh green grass was so refreshing. There was no feeling of war inside the two of them as they reminisced the scenery.

"Why…?" Japan whispered after he had his full of remembering. China turned around and saw Japan glaring him down. "Why would you join the Allies with England? England who tortured Hong Kong! Do you not care about your little brother? Why did you join the Allies side?" Japan none other than shouted.

"…Why would you take Taiwan away from me?" China whispered in response. Japan's heart throbbed when he heard the betrayal in China's voice. "You know she is my everything aru…."

Japan couldn't find anything to reply with. It was…saddening. Frustrating. Confusing. "…There is no more peace in this world," Japan whispered, taking out his katana from his holder.

China answered withdrawing his Wushu swords. "Whoever wins…no hard feelings, aru."

"Easy for you to say," Japan said, grinding his teeth. He charged towards China but could only defend as China was faster. Clash after clash after clash; China was on the offense while Japan had a hard time as the defense. China stepped up his game and began to slash from all around. One swing aimed towards Japan's left arm and Japan knocked that blade off balance but then ducked to avoid the other swing aimed at his right arm.

Remembering other skills, Japan tried to trip China and swiped the floor clean as he twirled in a fast circle. Unfortunately for him, China had seen that coming and jumped high in the sky. China narrowed his swords towards Japan and came down by a fast pulling force of gravity. Another clash between the two as Japan had risen his sword in defense.

There was this loud pounding in his chest―it was uneasy and unrecognizable. He felt a longing for blood thirst. Was this really Japan? He pushed the Wushu blades off his katana and jumped back onto his feet, holding the floor with his left hand for balance. The two glared into each others eyes. Leaping, Japan started to run sideways towards China's left―China ran to his right. They ran in quick circles.

China couldn't stop to fight or else he'd mess up with his own balance and thoughts. With one sword in the back, and one sword in the front, China thought quick. He stopped, rushed back in hopes he had confused Japan, stopped again, and jumped into the sky hovering above Japan. He landed quickly behind Japan and thrust one of the blades through Japan's right arm.

Or so he thought.

It was a projection. "What? How?" And before he could manage another sentence, he felt a cold blade skim the right side of his stomach. He jumped back and was lucky to leave with only a small, lined cut on his skin. The actually attack pierced through his clothing mostly.

"Tch," Japan scowled as he jumped backwards.

"Y-You're not Japan, aru…" China said, narrowing his wide eyes of disbelief. _Then who is he, aru?_ he asked, troubled by his own thoughts.

Japan's scowl turned into an evil grin. "True, I am not the Japan you know. But you are also false because I am Japan."

"A-Aiya?" China shouted as Japan dashed forward without letting China think about it. The katana's blade shone in the moonlight and swiped for China's chest and China ducked in time, tripping "Japan" while his focus was still on above. "Japan" fell and China quickly stepped on the katana. It broke easily. "This isn't Japan's, aru," China said with no mercy―his eyes cold as winter snow. "Japan wouldn't try to kill me either." From his pockets in a quick movement, China withdrew two kunais and threw them onto "Japan's" shoulder pads. They were made out of the finest thread, but now they were pierced to hold down the fake Japan.

"I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHO YOU ARE, ARU," China screamed in rage.

Japan chuckled and said, "I am Japan, aniki. I do not lie, but I do not tell the truth either. Indeed, using that brain of yours should have solved this mystery already, wouldn't you say?"

"DON'T FOOL AROUND WITH ME, ARU!" China shouted, his voice ringing in the bamboo forest. And then all you hear was a slice followed along by silence. China, with his unforgiving gaze, stared at the quiet body laying underneath him. It was another projection. All he had stabbed was the ground beneath. He inclined his head towards the moon and screamed, "JAPAN!"

And as if in mockery, an image of the evil grin from earlier stuck in his mind as he sobbed in confusion.

* * *

Thanks for reading "RomaHeta, Our Wars". I didn't notice earlier, but my friend who watched Hetalia told me my China was very different as well. I remind everybody that I did not watch Hetalia, therefore apologize for the character personality difference. But everyone wishes for a different Yao sometimes, right? Anyways, thanks for reading. Enjoy the story and future chapters to come! (His "aru"s might be different too... but i don't understand where you would put them...)

_~Yui Lathens~_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Twin Viruses

* * *

"Neh," the light brown haired twin called out to his older brother, "Nii-chan, what do you suggest we do to pass time?"

"It doesn't matter to me," mumbled the older twin.

They sat next to each other, the light brown haired twin leaned against his brother's right shoulder, staring up into the empty chapel's ceiling. "It's great that we thought of the same place," the younger twin said, "I thought you had forgotten this place."

"No," was all his brother said.

"Nii-chan," the younger brother said, sitting upright until they were in the same position. It was like looking at a mirrored reflection except for the way they dressed, hair color, and eye color. "Let's watch the battles."

The older brother scratched the back of his head and then looked up, towards the ceiling to where his younger brother was staring as well. "Why not?" he said, and the younger brother smiled with his eyes closed, giving out a tiny chuckle. When his eyes reopened, they were red with white numbers outlined green shooting up horizontally. His older twin with a black background and then red boxes with the word ERROR and a big "X" inside of a red circle.

Screens appeared in front of them—a line forming at it's origin before opening into a rectangle screen. There was a screen for every person besides the two twins. "He he," the cheerful younger twin smiled, "Look! Japan and China are fighting!" Then, still smiling, he said, "I never understood why China kept saying 'aru', right, nii-chan?" Silence from his twin brother who analyzed the other screens. "Let's kill him…."

The younger twin extended a hand towards the screen. The screen moved swiftly onto the older twin's side, "Don't mess with 'Japan'-san, Veneziano."

The younger twin leaned back and kicked his legs out in a childish manner. Pouting, he said, "Nii-chan ruins all my fun!" He returned to his twin's sitting position and said, "You're right though. I don't want to get 'Japan' angry." He held out a hand to his left, where his brother sat, and a screen swiftly moved accordingly to his hand movements. It stopped in front of him, and he saw France wandering on a beach. "How pathetic," he said, with the joyful smile plastered on his face, "Did he think that we'd go to a beach? He probably just wants to play around."

"Ita-chan!" the France in the screen shouted.

Italy made a face of disgust as he said, "Nii-chan, must we watch him?" South Italy nodded quietly as he stared at other screens of different players. "I'll watch him because nii-chan's busier than me."

"Thank you," South Italy said as his normal green eyes scanned across the screens. "There's going to be a duel battle."

Italy abandoned his post and peered onto his brother's screen. "EEEEEEH?" he shouted, inclining his head over to South Italy's side. "Between who and who?" South Italy enlarged the screen and the quality adjusted itself to the size. The room they were in moments before had shifted into a church with a large alter behind them. "That's a fake of ours…right?" Italy asked, worry in his voice was clear as day.

South Italy nodded, "Ours is right behind us. If they had thought of a place with the real alter, then they would have came here, into our chapel."

"I hope you're right, nii-chan," Italy said with cold eyes. He blinked once, then twice, and said, "Smile, smile!" South Italy ignored his brother as he stared at another screen with England and America together. "Nii-chan," called a smiling Italy. The older brother turned around to saw his younger brother staring into his pair of green eyes. "I wonder if we'll have to go into battle."

South Italy smiled darkly and said, "Of course."

* * *

Well, I hope they don't fight with their twin white flags... Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if you find some errors in my writing although I do hope you all know this is my own writing style. I'm still not sure if I'm going to make a RomaHeta that follows the real story. Please review and tell me your opinions about the story. Hope you enjoyed reading!

_~Yui Lathens~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

**Sorae's P.O.V**

While Noriko had to stay in the infirmary and Yui reviewing her studies as always… I went soul hunting alone. I encountered this foul looking soul demon. "Hey you, your soul belongs to me!" I yelled.

"Grahhhhhh!" it growled in a rumbling low tone. Then it charged toward me.

**Yui's P.O.V**

As I studied my book, Noriko was helping Kid with the medicine cabinet. "No! You most definitely cannot put that bottle there! You have to put it a little to the right, or else it'll look all wrong!" Kid yelled at Noriko.

Noriko sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Kid. Like this?"

He smiled in pleasure and said, "That's beautiful!" I kind of felt bad for Noriko. She was stuck in here until Medusa-sensei gave her permission release from the infirmary. And since the only thing to do in here was sleep, Noriko decided to help Kid fix the medicine cabinet. But she would continuously get scolded for putting the medicine bottles in the wrong place.

I frowned. My mind wasn't focusing on my book and I've been flipping the pages unconsciously. This wasn't good. I slammed my book shut and heaved myself off the wall. "I'm going to find Sorae. Have fun, you two," I said waving goodbye at the door. I closed it behind me and put my book in my pouch. I popped my headphones into my ears and disregarded the sounds around me.

Once outside, I felt refreshed. It was still morning and the cakes earlier weren't enough to fill me; plus, I skipped breakfast. I hopped down the stairs, hands behind my back. "There's nothing to do~" I muttered tiredly as I neared the bottom of the stairs.

WHOOSH! Something so fast past right in front of me and then there was a loud breaking sound in the right. Coming from my left, a soul demon came, breaking the wall of a house. It turned its head around, muttering, "Where'd it go? Where'd it go?" Then it saw me, and a creepy smile appeared on its face. A little more loudly, he said, "Food. I'm hungry. Be food for me."

_Or you could be mine…_ I thought, hungry. I prepared battling mode, when a teenager ahead of me appeared from turning around the block. She was a regular girl that you would find in my original world. How did I know? Because she did what all other sissies would do. She screamed for her damned dear life, making everyone in the range of her voice frightened. She tried to run away, and like any damned damsel in distress, she tripped. Seriously. She _tripped_! "God, I hate damsels in distress," I muttered, my stance drooping as my hand smacked the side of my forehead.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted the 'hero'—or should I say, 'heroine'. Sorae dashed from where I heard the breaking sound and slashed at the soul demon. The teenager ran for her life, screaming maniacally.

"Oh my god, I rather hunt that bitch down than this stupid soul demon," I muttered, crouching down, even more pissed. I took off my earphones when I saw Sorae shout something at me.

"Yui, transform for me!" she shouted more clearly.

I shook my head and said, "No, _you_ transform. How do you think you're going to move so quickly with those injuries?" She frowned, obviously not liking the idea, but didn't argue. She knew that she herself was wounded deeply, her back bleeding like hell. _Probably from crashing into a wall_, I thought, now understanding what the breaking sound was.

Sorae jumped into the air, avoiding another attack from the soul demon and then transformed into a katana. I caught her by the tip of the blade with two fingers from my right hand and then threw it at the soul demon, which easily dodged the blade. "Hey! I'm not a dart, you know!" Sorae shouted angrily from the blade. Ignoring her complaint, I quickly tore off my glasses which turned into a dagger and shot it at the soul demon which hovered over me.

The dagger sunk into the soul demon's shoulder and he let out an aggravated howl. I ripped the dagger from his shoulder and quickly darted for Sorae the Katana, grabbing her hilt with my left hand (I was ambidextrous unlike Sorae and Noriko who were both right handed). I quickly threw her into the air as the soul demon landed painfully on the ground. My calculations were correct and Sorae flew, piercing the soul demon's stomach. I dashed forward and kicked Sorae's hilt, forcing the blade deeper into the soul demon's stomach.

It howled and then all that was left was a flaming red soul. I quickly retrieved my dagger, flipped it three times, and put my newly revived glasses onto my face. Sorae, who had transformed back into a regular girl, said, "Itadakimasu!" She gulped down the soul and said, "Thanks for the food~" She turned around and smiled a weak smile. "Yay…the bleeding on my back stopped…."

I said, "We'll go to the infirmary for your treatment." _There goes my lunch…_I thought a bit sad. She hung her head low apologetically as she followed me back to Shibusen.

**Noriko's P.O.V**

_NOOOO! SHE LEFT ME!_ I thought as Kid directed me on where to put each bottle. I was okay with the fact that I was with Kid, but what I wasn't okay was that he kept scolding me. "That's not where it goes!" he shouts. "If you put it there, it will be out of symmetry!" he continues. _GRRRRRRRRR! It's not my fault that I'm trying_. "Noriko put this bottle next to that, please," Kid said more kindly as the cabinet looked more complete to his ideal symmetry.

"Um…sure…" I said reaching out for the bottle. I placed it next to the bottle like he said…or what I think he said.

He paused for a second to look at it a little for afar. "No…a little to the left," he would said. I nodded and moved it to the left like he asked. "Perfect, Noriko! Just a little more and we're done!" he exclaimed with a smile. I smiled back happy that it was almost over. _When is that witch Medusa going to get here…I'm tired of having nothing to do for a while. It's starting to bore me…_ I thought placing a few more bottles on the cabinet. Kid nodded approving my stacking.

As we placed the last bottle in the right place Kid smiled at the perfection. "Perfect, truly perfect it's truly symmetrical now, great job Noriko you did an excellent job!"

I nodded and blushed a little at his comment, completely forgetting my irritation at him from earlier. "T-Thanks Kid, but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to put them in the right place…so thanks to you too…I guess"

He blushed a little as well. "Um yea…I guess…" We both stared at each other not saying anything for we didn't know what to say to each other. That's when I remembered; _I'm very glad that we were done with the cabinet_.

**Yui's P.O.V**

As Sorae and I made our way to the infirmary, I saw Medusa-sensei turning the knob to the infirmary that instant. "Good morning, Medusa-sensei!" I called.

Surprised, Medusa-sensei's hand jerked away from the doorknob. I held suspicion against what she was doing, but it didn't show on my face. Instead, I pretended to be worried. "Sorae's been hurt by a soul demon, sensei! Please look after her!"

Sorae gave me an incredulous look, but I pinched her behind my back and she sprawled onto the floor, screaming, "THAT FRICKEN HURTS, DAMN IT!"

Medusa-sensei gasped and bent over to Sorae and examined her, obviously spotting Sorae's bloodstained shirt. "Oh my!" she said, shocked. "We need to get you some treatment. Your wounds are closed…you probably ate a soul to close it up. All that's left is to disinfect it and then you'll be fine…"

I bowed and said, "Please take care of her. I need to go to the library for homework, so I'm afraid that I cannot join you two. Excuse me…" I walked down the hall, abandoning Sorae with the witch, Medusa.

As I made my way to the library, I passed by Patty and Liz, the Thompson twins. Keeping my head low so that they wouldn't see my face, I briskly walked past them and onwards. Luckily, I didn't meet anyone else on the way there. Why do you think I'm holding secrecy? Because I'm holding back a secret. Once in the library, I headed towards the librarian's desk. I rang the bell and that creepy, solemn faced librarian I've seen so many times in the episodes came. "How may I help you?" he asked.

I slid an ID card onto the desk and tried extremely hard to cover my face. In a low, cold voice that didn't sound like my regular voice, I said, "The Book of Eibon please." I tapped the ID before he could argue and he immediately saw what I was tapping. It was Shinigami's skull and there were big bold letters under it that read: DEATH.

The librarian left without a word and came back just as quickly with the book in his hands. He told me to fill out my name, but I didn't. I simply wrote the letter _M_, forcing the blame onto Medusa…but I knew who the real culprit should be. That person should be coming in here soon…to get the book I now obtained. It's not like I'm stopping the flow of the anime drastically; I'll be following the anime after I do research of my own.

I took a seat in one of the library desks and started to read.

**Sorae's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what Yui just did. "OH MY GOD, YUI YOU BASTARD! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted after her. She ignored me as she kept on walking down the hallway. Medusa, also ignoring me, started to turn the knob, opening the door. I scrambled to my feet and started to dust off my pants. I muttered some creative curses I made up and walked into the infirmary.

"Oh my," Medusa exclaimed. "Noriko-san is still in the infirmary? Didn't I tell you that you could leave yesterday in the afternoon?" I looked up and saw Noriko's mouth drop wide open.

"Y-You mean…I…I stayed over…an extra day?" she stumbled, her eyes bewildered. I kept in a laugh which didn't work out well but Noriko was too befuddled to care about me laughing wildly on the floor.

Medusa nodded and said, over my gasps and laughs, "Apparently so. You could leave as soon as you want. You're doing fine." She walked over to her desk and sat down into her seat. She put on her stethoscope and then turned the chair around to face me. "Come here, Sorae-san. I have to check your heartbeat rate and make sure it's alright."

I felt rigid—my laughing stopped and I scrambled to my feet, walking over to her with high suspicion. There was no telling what she would do. She could give me pills that poured black blood into my veins or the likes of that. Unintentionally, I felt my eyes glaring down at her. She could have noticed but she didn't mention it as I towered over her. All she did was put on that fake smile of hers and said, "Please sit down over here." She pointed at the seat to her left. I sat down and just glared at her.

I knew I couldn't do anything on my own. The attack with the soul demon earlier was proof. Yui's knowledge and strategies in battle were excellent. Noriko's sword techniques balanced her poor stamina during a fight (although her nervousness may be the end of her). I probably couldn't do anything without them. I felt my fist getting tighter and tighter as I sat there sulking; my eyes glaring at the sheet of paper on Medusa's desk. What snapped me out of it was Noriko's warm hand on my shoulder. I looked over to her and saw her staring straight into my eyes, giving off a caution aura.

I turned back to Medusa and started to focus. Noriko was right. If I didn't concentrate and maintain my cautiousness of Medusa, she could slip something into my food or medicine. Noriko's hand gently brushed off my shoulder as she turned around to go talk to Kid. Medusa dropped her stethoscope and said, "Alright. Turn around so that I can see the cut in your back?"

I nodded and turned, Medusa's cold, long fingers observing the cut. Then, I heard some people talking outside the door. The door swung open gently, and there was Yui and Maka talking like they were long lost sisters. Maka, not coming in, said, "I've got to go. See you later, Yui!" She waved and then walked off down the hall.

Yui stuck her head out and called after Maka, "Bye Maka!" Then she turned around and saw me. She walked towards me and said, "How's your injury?" I opened my mouth to answer, but instead came out many creative curses as there was a damned sting on my back. Yui leaned on the wall beside me and sighed. "Language, Sorae," she said shaking her head. Her bangs fell over her eyes and then I was the only one who could see her face. She mouthed the words 'Kishin is revived tonight'.

My eyes opened wide and I said, "Umm, Medusa-sensei? Are you done yet?"

A bit surprised, Medusa answered, "Yes…you are free to go…"

"Okay, thanks!" I bolted straight up and then walked towards Noriko. "It's time to go show you our new apartment!" I said with fake excitement.

Noriko, seeing the façade, smiled with pleasure and said, "Let's go then! I hope you picked a beautiful and affordable apartment~!" Noriko and I started to be engulfed into a fake conversation to make sure that Medusa wasn't going to find any interest. Yui followed us silently out. The door slammed quietly behind our loud conversation.

* * *

Thanks for reading A Trip to Soul Eater. We hope you all enjoyed it and are anticipating the next chapter. As always, review and critique. Thank you.

_~Yui Lathens~_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Duel Battle

* * *

Belarus began at once. Extracting three knives for each hand, she twirled in front of Russia and threw the knives at Prussia and Germany. Prussia used his sword to swipe them away and they fell to the ground in front of him. As he went to pick them up, Germany had jumped to avoid his round of three and slashed his whip far beyond Belarus and towards Russia.

Russia smirked as a spell encircled him and a Knight of Freezing appeared. Frost grew on the end of Germany's whip and Germany had to retract his whip, then ducking as another round of knives were thrown and aimed at his stomach.

Prussia caught the second round of three and immediately through them back at Belarus who took out a metallic serving dish to deflect the attack—the knives clattered to the ground. She threw more at Germany who broke the ice on his whip when he slashed it on the wall. He flicked the whip up in lightning speed and bounced the knives into midair. The knives came running back down towards Belarus and Russia as gravity pulled them down. Belarus threw the metal serving dish upwards to deflect the knives from hurting Russia, and she was skimmed by one as it came crashing down her leg—cutting through her apron and dress.

Prussia dashed forward as he held out two of Belarus' knives in his right hand and aiming them towards Russia. Prussia jumped, and with his left hand that held his long, skinny black sword, he threw a knife from earlier and the dish went slamming into the wall pinned by the knife. Belarus bit her lip as she was now defenseless and forgot about her dear Russia—she headed for Germany.

Russia froze the knives which crashed down in front of him because of the weight he added onto the flying knives. Prussia tried to sneak attack Russia while the knives advanced, but was too slow and met with Russia's Knight of Freezing which surrounded him. Prussia glowered when the first tap of frost interacted with the tip of his boot—the toes of his left foot now cold as it's container was frozen by magical ice. Prussia's eyes glanced to the previously frozen knives; they weren't melting. Recalling his younger brother's whip being smashed free seemed painful for his toes.

Russia didn't bother to advance at all—he merely smiled and watched a confused Prussia think on which decision to make. _There's not enough time_, Prussia glowered, _Damn it!_ he lifted his leg and smashed it into the wall. As the magical ice broke off and faded away, he had a feeling his foot might go numb. _They have two mages, and so do we. But where are those stupid Italian twins?_

Belarus went all offense; with no other defense methods to protect herself, she decided to go all out. Germany's whip barely met up with the speed of Belarus' constant knife throwing. Not to mention she was in a close combat range. _His weakness is his kindness_, Belarus had thought when she chose to go close combat range. She highly believed Germany would no try to lash out on her face—that was the sole reason why she stayed so close to him. She wasn't as kind, unfortunately….

_I will…beat him!_ she raged, lashing viciously. She lunged forward and missed by an inch, quickly swerving around. Germany was not the only one in her view—Russia fighting against Prussia appeared. With a hesitant moment, she twisted her ankle and fell, ducking a lash from Germany's whip which aimed at her stomach.

It was a lucky move: her ankle was not in pain, she dodged a fatal blow, and she managed to get away. One problem: her head hurt. Was it because she tripped? No, she was able to stop her head from crashing into the floor on time. She felt like she was forgetting something. She glanced over at Russia—he seemed perfectly fine…and a bit insane. Just smiling like there was no fear in the world that could stop/hold him.

Was he…mad with power? How did he get the power of Knight of Freezing in the first place? She had a feeling like she was forgetting something that was involved with Russia deeply. "GAAHHH!" she shrieked in pain—the sound resonated loudly in the empty church. She fell in pain as a deep lash from Germany's whip on her left ankle appeared in view. She bit her lip and hastened to get up, ignoring the pain that shot up her left leg.

If she showed pain, Russia wouldn't want her. He wouldn't need a useless person on a battlefield; sister or not. "Belarus!" a scream was heard followed by a clanging of swords. _Nii-sama has taken out his scythe…so he's getting serious…am I useless already?_ she wondered, extending several knives from her sleeve. She made sure to keep a distance and a steady stand—she couldn't afford to be knocked out permanently.

"_Stop fighting, Belarus!" her brother shouted over the clanging. I don't want to become useless…!_ She threw knives which aimed for Germany's arms. One lodged in his right shoulder—and with pain—he gripped his whip tightly to doge the next round of knives. _I'm not useless…I may be a bit powerless, but I'm not useless! Not…yet…._ Her leg screamed in agony and pain with the pressure of her weight. She couldn't stop fighting just to attend the wound either….

It seemed as if her leg was slowly being paralyzed. Throwing another row quickly, she looked down at her leg. Blood streamed down the gash, clinging onto the skin and shoe. _I hope_, she thought quickly looking up, _it won't stain. _

"No way, it worked!" a new voice entered the stage.

* * *

I apologize for the delay in uploading. I've been busy with school projects for the end of the year and finally found time to upload. Also, I must apologize if the story is turning weirder. I'm confusing myself with what each character's actions and moves. I shall try my best to improve the story. Please enjoy and review.

_~Yui Lathens~_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 — America's Idea

* * *

"What in th—" Prussia began until he had to block Russia's attack. "America, why are you here?" he asked once more, now fending off Russia. He worried that England was not too far off because the two had previously ventured away together—will they reunite here and throw off the Axis' powers?

"Huh? Where's England?" America asked, ignoring Prussia.

Russia pushed Prussia off and said, "Did you just come out of that door over there?" Out of curiosity, Prussia turned around to see what door he was talking about. Russia took this chance and sliced at Prussia—catching the silver haired man off guard.

"I-I guess so…" a very confused America replied. Prussia was attacked and thrown to a far wall. Germany ran to shield his brother while he recovered.

"Belarus!" Russia remembered as he made his way to his injured sister. She collapsed once Germany had taken his attention off of her—leaning up against the wall, she bit her lower lip in pain as she held the injured foot with shaking hands.

America ran towards Belarus too—they were on the same side, after all. "Russia," he called as he met up with the two, "Guard us while I treat her wounds. Don't worry," he added at Russia's worried glance, "I can manage the basics." Russia turned around and started to prepare for battle with reluctance. "Does it hurt?" America said with a soft tone. He could be caring sometimes.

Belarus felt too weak to reply but she managed a nod. She extended the ripped part of her dress which she had been ripping to stop the bleeding—not that it worked properly anyways. "Don't mind if I do," America said, understanding her gesture. He ripped the skirt carefully to have an even strip. He ripped off an extra one, her skirt now up to her knees. He folded the extra one and made it have eight layers. Then, using the longer strip, he wrapped the leg carefully to keep it's posture up and hold up the extra piece.

"I don't have any medicine on…but China's very good at healing. We'll ask him later, okay? Don't worry and just rest," America said with a calm tone as he gently pressed her ankle, hoping that the bleeding would stop. "Maybe I should go help him…" America wondered aloud. Although Belarus appreciated his concern, she didn't want to be left alone. She grabbed his coat and shook her head. "Okay, I'll stay," he said taking a seat in front of her to show that he wasn't going to go anywhere.

The two of them were quiet—the only things that made noise was the fighting of Russia versus the German brothers. "You know…I've been thinking about your brother, Russia," America said as he stared at the battle. "How is he related to Japan? And not the regular Japan…but the Japan that got stuck here." Belarus was confused. There were two Japans now? "Uh…this may be confusing but…England said that the Japan here isn't the same. Did you notice anything at the beginning before our battles?"

Now that she thought about it, America was correct. What had happened to Japan's formal speech? She merely nodded, but it didn't matter as America talk on. "I have a feeling that the Japan inside here is not the same as the Japan we know—as if his evil twin or something. I say that he involves with your brother because I have my doubts on that magic of his. I thought that England would have been our only mage, but then Russia gains his ice magic. It's a bit confusing on that part. And look at Germany and Prussia—they're being beat when it's two on one."

He had a point…and surprisingly, Belarus felt afraid of her brother. "Watch over him carefully, okay?" America whispered as he got up to help Russia.

* * *

Finished this quickly because I didn't really know what to do (in other words, I had a small writer's block). Hope you enjoy the chapters so far of RomaHeta. And (if you're experiencing summer right now) don't get dragged down by the summer heat! Enjoy and review please.

_~Yui Lathens~_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 — England's Black Magic

"Oh, damn," muttered England as he observed his surroundings. Where exactly was he again? Not to mention, America wasn't with him. Now that England thought back, he hadn't really been thinking about meeting up with Russia and them—his mind was fixed on Japan. The bamboo forest reminded him of when Japan had described how China found him. "So it actually worked, huh?" he wondered, taking off his black glove and spreading out his palm on the tree. There were no tree spirits wondering inside the hallow of the bamboo wood.

Putting the glove back on, England decided to venture around the wood. There should be no one to attack him here…right? If he remembered correctly, if this was the place where Japan was, then China should be here as well. To emphasis on that theory, China was on his side—the Allies' side. If China were to attack, then he would be a traitor but China was a man of respect and kept his word. England had complete trust in the Chinese man.

Walking forwards, he found the bamboo trees thinning until he reached a center opening with a crying Chinese man on his knees. "China!" England exclaimed with surprise as he knelt down besides the crying man. "What happened, China? Where's Japan?" England shook the Chinese man's shoulders. A look of shock crossed his face when he saw China's blood stained side. "HOLY—Are you okay, China?" England said, dropping the subject of Japan. He peered carefully at the wound and tried to see if it was still bleeding—nope, just dried blood stained on the deep green mandarin jacket.

England let out a sigh of relief and looked into the Chinese man's tear stained face. "What's wrong, China? Did something happen between you and Japan?" England asked with care as he watched the Chinese man stare blankly at the ground.

Little by little, China complied and told England the story. At the end, China said, "He said, 'I am Japan but I am also not Japan.' Do you have a clue on what that meant, aru?"

England shook his head with a sigh, "I have no clue. But now we know not to trust the Japan in this world, right?" He stared at the ground and wondered what to do. But there was one thing he was sure of—he could trust China with his thoughts. "I don't think this is a matter of fighting between the Allies and the Axis Powers anymore…. If anything, we should be fighting against this game system." There seemed to be a large gap in his mind—who had created the game, again? How did they even get into the game?

"…I agree, aru," the elder agreed, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. The temperature in this place was decreasing but not quick enough to cool down China who had been fighting previously. "Do you have any ideas about this place, aru? If you had to ask me, the air feels different." He placed his palm against the ground and said, "I can't feel much chi either except for a faint wavelength coming from way deep in the ground as if it was weakening, aru."

_So China had felt something different too_, England thought. He nodded gravely and said, "There are things that are wrong here. How should I say it… those, ah, spirits I see are trying to kill me." He looked from side to side and said, "I'm surprised there haven't been any here so far. It feels calm around here."

"Really, aru? I feel unrest around here…" China opposed. With a shudder, he added, "I hope the other places aren't as bad as here, aru. I might go crazy, aru."

England nodded and opened his mouth to say something when he remembered why he teleported here: he wanted to go to the location of Japan. That meant that Japan was still here somewhere; and knowing that that was truly not Japan, then "Japan" could be taking on any form. "Hey, China," England said, closing his eyes as he focused himself, "Can you focus and find the direction where the most chi is coming from here?"

"Y-Yes, aru," China agreed, confused on what England was trying to do but did not complain and closed his eyes as he focused on finding the source of the most chi. England felt cautious of his surroundings—he didn't feel safe closing his eyesight and not being able to see. Nonetheless, he had to ignore the things and concentrate his Black Magic on China. His body glowed a thin coat of light green and China radiated his own thin coat of red.

China's auburn amber eyes slowly opened as he found the focus and they snapped wide open; with a rush, he stood up and pointed at a bamboo tree. "There, aru!" he shouted with a pained expression. He didn't want to think of it but now he kind of knew what England had asked of him. Why else would the most chi be there? It couldn't have been a coincidence—"Japan"'s spiritual body was hiding there.

England stood up and channeled all of his magic into a mini black orb—the orb emitting a thin green aura. With a small chant, it dashed out of it's hand and into the middle of the tree. England whipped out his leather book from his armpit and chanted once more before the tree was shocked by green lightning. A body landed limply in the dirt and it was aroused slowly—a Japan wearing his usual uniform in black.

Before England reacted, China had already darted up and pinned the man to the ground with his foot against his shoulder. To threaten further, the Chinese man pointed his Wushu blades directly at the man's neck. China knew this was real—his shoulder was solid and the bone could be felt beneath the clothing. His eyes were cold; the warmth and agony from before no longer showed. "Nihon," he hissed without his usual "aru".

England seemed shocked—it had worked. And now China seemed to have gone mad with anger. "China, calm down," England said as he walked towards the two.

But he was ignored by both. "Where's everybody?" hissed the Chinese man. "GET US OUT OF HERE, ARU!"

The Japan lying on the floor winced as more pressure was added onto his shoulder, but didn't give up. He smirked weakly as he said, "You cannot win."

Before China could say anything else, England gripped the man's shoulder and turned him around. Japan smirked as he found the foot weaken and knocked it off, throwing the two off balance. Without a word, Japan disappeared into thin air and China no longer felt his presence. He glared at England and said, "WHY DID YOU—"

England cut off the Chinese man as he held a strand of hair in front of him. "This was all I needed," he placed the strand of hair in his palm and it camouflaged with his glove. After a string of chants—and China's angry breaths—the hair seemed to be drained: it was now transparent. Dropping the hair, England held up a card with a sakura border. In the very center was Japan wearing a black uniform holding his katana. "Now, we can track him," England said with confidence.

China bit his lip—it would be best to go after the injured Japan, wouldn't it? But England looked like he wanted to go somewhere else…. "We can always go after him later on," China said reasonably. "It's America you're worried about, right?"

England looked taken aback, "Uh…uhh…!"

China chuckled, "Don't worry. We can go to America, aru."

England's cheeks glowed red as he said, "Th-thank you, China…."

With another chant, he teleported them out and they were in a church. Just in time to witness Russia turn against America.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and support, they're the only things that make me want to continue to upload. I'll try my best to upload chapters as quick as I can but the updates might take longer because I will be taking classes over the summer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and favorite.

_~Yui Lathens~_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Betrayal is Never the Answer

"Wha—!" shouted England as he watched America barely dodge a strike of Russia's large, black scythe. His eyes wondered away from America for a while and found the German brothers defeated.

China hissed as he prepared his fighting stance, "I don't like the feeling from those brothers, aru." But the bodies did not stir, so they simply tried to ignore them for now. The real problem was Russia striking his own teammate.

America's sword did not waver in his hand, and England was growing desperate. There were no spirits in this room, so America's sword have every right not to move. But the sword didn't fight back against Russia—that meant America trusted him wholeheartedly. Still. "AMERICA!" England shouted which was bad in, you could say, many ways.

America and Russia's attention turned to the two companions. America had a look of joy and neediness while Russia's cold eyes gazed upon them, "I see we have more guests. Please excuse me while I deal with this man first." He smiled as he talked and the scythe in his hands angled to where the light caught the blade. The Knight of Freezing swarmed above him again, making America jump back away from the temperature change. Ice grew on the tiles of the floor and crawled quickly towards England and China who had noticed a bit too lately. It encircled their legs and froze up their leg, halfway below their knee.

"America, fight back!" England yelled as he and China struggled in the ice—their feet turning numb as they tried to figure out how to break the ice. Both were worried that the ice would break away their legs along with the ice.

America's attention was won over to Russia's as he tried to throw an array of icicles at him. He turned back around and watched England trying to move his legs, "I can't, England! Russia's my friend!"

"AMERICA, WATCH OUT!" screamed the thick eyebrow man as he watched Russia smirk.

Turning around to see what was all the trouble, there was the sound of piercing. Time froze in the room and nobody moved—even their breaths could not be heard. No one knew what was going on as they just stared at a pile of blood dripping onto the floor.

In front of America was Belarus who had jumped in front of him just in time before he got pierced by the icicles that now pierced her. Her hands outstretched in case some other icicles had tried to attack him from other sides. She did not know what made her do it—her feet just moved without her consent. When time started to move again, Belarus's legs gave out and she fell to her knees with tears dripping down her eyes. Her outstretched hands dropped down to her sides and she leaned back on America who quickly knelt down beside her.

There was a clanking, and all heads turned away from the weak body to the Russian. He had dropped his scythe and his purple eyes seemed to finally hold some life in them as he watched his sister. With a hesitant step, he began to walk towards her as if he couldn't believe what he had done. No one would have ever thought that he would strike his younger sister—everybody believed that he was just trying to get away from her…creepiness. No one ever thought that he wanted to attack her; not even himself.

"This… this is a lie," he muttered as he hovered over her bleeding body that leaned against America. Her hands held the soaked spot on her stomach. Her dulling eyes watched Russia as tears slowly, but steadily, refilled her eyes and slid down her cheek. He crashed down onto the floor on his knees and started to sob quietly in front of her. "D-Don't die, Natalia… please," he sobbed.

The blood stain grew and it spread down to the pure white apron. She breathed heavily as her voice quietly muttered, "Look at what you did to the dress… now I'm going to have to wash it back home…." Her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to make them focus. She could barely see the beige blond hair of her older brother and focused hard on his violet eyes. "Promise me…" she wheezed as if she no longer had air in herself, "That when we get out of here… we'll have a picnic… with onee-chan…. She's… lonely… and… so… am…" Russia strained his ear as he tried to listen to her slowly fading voice, "…I…."

"Ch-ch-chugoku," he stuttered as he watched his sister fall limp. "Chugoku! Please, save her!" His scream broke all the ice in the room—the ice that captivated China and England broke easily as they rushed towards America and Russia. As China ran, he rolled up his sleeve which revealed lots of pure white bandage strips which he started to unroll.

He knelt beside America who as trying to stop the blood with his gloves—Russia crying to himself as he huddled up in a ball, hugging his knees and hiding his face from view. "Take off her top, America," China said calmly as he took a vial out of one of his many pockets. America did as commanded and the wound shot at her was not that deep to damage her rib cage but deep enough to make her bleed and faint. As China went to work in top speed, England knelt down Russia.

"What made you do it?" he asked the crying man who no longer seemed to be a threat. "What made you attack America?"

A faint mumbled voice escaped from the crying man as he said, "…Japan said that I could escape if I killed everybody. He promised me that I could save (Ukraine) from poverty if I took America's money. He said that if I defeated him, everything would become peaceful for us again." With a choked sob, Russia continued, "I swear I didn't mean to attack Natalia. Please… I apologize for attacking America, England. I know he means the world or something to you, but I have siblings who are on the verge of nonexistence."

"…Still, he is your Ally, and you should not have done what you have," England said with no pity or sympathy for the Russian man. It was to be expected, though. All England was showing was "you try to kill my brother, I don't give a crumpet about your family." England got up and started to turn away from the Russian when he said, "…After we get this over with, I hope you keep you promise to Belarus. Just go on a picnic with her and Ukraine after we get out—America and I… we'll give Ukraine a bit money so that she can pick herself back up from the ground."

He watched Russia poke out from the shelter of his arms and watch him with eyes of hope, "Stay on our side, Russia, and we will protect your family." England turned away from Russia and made his way to the German brothers.

* * *

Thank you for reading RomaHeta - Our War, Chapter 9! I was confused with what to put for the title and blanked out towards the end. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter. Please review and anticipate for more chapters!

_~Yui Lathens~_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Viruses

China met up with England while America held the faintly breathing Belarus who had fallen asleep in his arms. Russia was quiet as he loomed over her with a grim expression—most likely deciding whether to stay with the Allies or go along with Nihon. Nihon who was a fictional game virus character. Russia was hesitant on who's side to pick. He knew much information about both sides—if he went with the Allies, Nihon and _those two _will surely try to defeat him before he spilled out all the information. But he seemed safer trusting the Allies.

"Hey, China," England said with the Chinese man beside him, his thick eyebrows glaring over the two bodies. "I don't like these two… they give out a bad vibe."

"I agree, aru," China said in acknowledgment. "These two have unusually negative chi in them. It was the kind of chi Russia had until he saw the … incident."

England's attention grew as he turned to China, "Really? Do you know what that means?"

China sighed and shook his head, his shoulders raised as his sleeve-covered hands followed, "I don't know, aru. This is a true problem that we have yet to discover." He dropped his voice down so that only England could here him, "But I think Russia knows a lot of information we'll need to solve this problem, aru. And maybe, he will be our key in escape, aru."

England exhaled a breath he hadn't known he had kept in and said, "It is his choice and his choice alone. We cannot force him to do things that he does not wish to do."

"…I know, aru," China said, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to think. This is a game… they have negative chi… error… error… error…! An idea dawned into his mind as he flashed open his eyes. His eyes scanned over the two brothers and he closed his eyes again as he observed them once more, this times with lightly closed eyes. He felt their steady breaths and then a burning sensation from their hearts, he opened his eyes in a flash as if he was burned. Glaring down at them, China stepped back a bit and gritted his teeth.

"China…?" England questioned, wondering what China had just done.

China hissed at the German brothers who still didn't stir awake, "I don't like these two, aru." In his martial arts stance, he continued wary of the brothers, "These two seem to emanate dark energy! Like… a virus…?" He seemed hesitant about his conclusion, but nonetheless sure he was right.

"China, you…" England stared in amazement, "You might be a genius! That makes sense… a lot of sense…." England went to pondering and left China to guard the brothers who did not matter as he just continuously glared at them, wattling for any sign of movement from the brothers in which he could have a reason to knock them out again with his own strength this time.

Two brothers… there are two legal brothers known in this game: Germany and Prussia followed by the twins on their side as well, Italy and Romano. Japan is on their side as well—if China is true about the German brothers being viruses, then maybe Japan turned all the Axis Powers into viruses… under his control. As he finished his stroll around the room, he took in the memory of what had happened previously from what the walls and grounds saw.

England's eyes narrowed in question as he watched the battle at fast speed in his mind. The German brothers mentioned nothing about Japan being their leader and stuff—there was no mention of Japan at all. They seemed to work on their own record, but there was no doubt that the German brothers were infected with something of black energy.

England's eyes had stopped, watching Russia—the one who probably knew the most. Maybe, just maybe, it was different with the Italian twins. England seemed troubled: he didn't like thinking about the Italian twins as an enemy. Mainly because both of them had magic. Although they had been afraid of him and France for a few decades, England had a chilling feeling that warned him of the two twins now.

Something was not right and the faster they left this world, the better.

* * *

Thank you for updating with RomaHeta. I hope you enjoy and will review. I'm not sure about continuing this story—I think people are losing interest in it. But thank you if you are still reading. I shall update even if there is one anonymous view. I hope you like my other stories too.

Also, Happy Birthday Canada and Hong Kong! Since today was their birthday, I'm updating a chapter for every story except A Trip to Soul Eater because Sorae's having trouble coming online nowadays. Thank you for reading my stories!

_~Yui Lathens~_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The Italians' Road

With difficulty, Italy grit his teeth and endured the pain inflicted on him. Tears had easily slipped down his eyes but he bit back on the scream. His older brother wincing and twitching. Both brothers seemed to have been static shocked and, as if they were projections, their bodies had trouble focusing on the reality of the game. The younger brother finally let a shout escape his mouth and he landed on the floor, head first and dead tired. He barely had a hold of consciousness.

Next came his brother who had been inflicted more pain than the younger who had lost _all_ consciousness. Landing beside his younger brother, the younger seemed to regain energy. Enough energy to hold his precious older brother in his arms. "Lovino?" exclaimed the younger brother in terror.

A man in a black uniform with choppy hair licked his slender fingers and then his lips. "Thanks, you two," he said, dropping his hand to his side as he smirked. "I have regained my strength now. If you need help, as always, come to me and I shall help you."

Gritting his teeth, the younger brother gently placed the older brother on the ground and bowed his head to the floor, "Thank you, Nihon. We are glad to be with your assistance."

"Well, yes," the man in the black uniform smirked as he turned around towards the door of the chapel. "Well, I must say goodbye to you two. Keep up with the good work. I give you permission to kill off France and America."

"Yes," the younger brother said and soon after, the great doors of the chapel closed with a loud locking sound. "LOVINO!" he shouted, throwing himself over to his brother. Caressing the older brother's cheek, the sobbing younger brother mumbled, "What do I do? What should I do?" He sobbed desperately as he wished for someone to heal his brother, but he could not go to China for he was on the opponent's side. And also, he feared the Nihon in this game.

"Italia-kun," a faint voice of a gentle man called and Italy's stopped sobbing so loudly. "Italia-kun, your brother will be fine."

Blinking rapidly, the Italian looked up and he shook his head. "B-But… Japan, Nihon seems to have sucked out all his energy." His eyes bored into the gentle and caring eyes of a man wearing a navy blue kimono.

"I'm sorry, Italia-kun," the man said, taking a step closer to the twins. "I can't really help because I wasn't sucked into the world correctly—but please don't help Nihon. You should fight against him."

"No," the younger Italian instantly replied. He knew that was the only way of leaving the game, but he feared power. And that was what mostly drove him and his brother to listen to the evil Nihon. "Thank you, Nihon, but I cannot. …You know I cannot."

Tilting his head slightly to the right, Japan said, "Yes, I thought not. …I will help your brother cure. Please remember what I told you though." The Japan in front of them fade out and then reappeared closer, hovering on the other side of South Italy. _Remember,_ the Japanese man said in his mind, _that when things get too desperate, immediately abandon Nihon. Your place is not with him and will never be. _There was a bright flash and the pained expression on his brother's face disappeared, replaced by a founding peace.

Teardrops dripped from the younger Italian's face as he hugged his older brother close to his chest. _Of course. I knew that since the start._

In a war, there can never be someone you trust forever. They eventually will turn against you or die.

* * *

Thank you for reading RomaHeta! I'm sorry that I did not upload yesterday and earlier today, my reason was: I was busy. Anyways, you all know it's July 4th tomorrow, and it'll be America's birthday! (Both reality and Hetalia reference) So I most likely will not upload tomorrow (because both you and I will most likely be busy). Therefore I shall try uploading chapters for each story (like on Hong Kong and Canada's birthday) today. I hope you enjoy this story. Please review and/or favorite, it really helps!

_~Yui Lathens~_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – The German Brothers Awake

China glared at the two German brothers who started to move. The Chinese man dared not to strike yet, he just watched as the stirred awake. "Ugh, what's going on…?" growled the blonde German, earning himself a blade to the throat. China glared at the younger German and his eyes dared him to talk, but the German knew the talk of business and his mouth remained closed.

"West…?" mumbled the older of the Germany brothers. His red eyes started to open and China threw his other sword at the brother's. "Whoa! Whoa, China, calm down, dude!"

"England," China said, ignoring Prussia though his eyes were still on the two brothers.

"China, please don't go killing them," sighed the Englishman as he reached China's side. "Yo, you two. I hope you haven't forgotten we're at war right now."

"No… but I think they have," Prussia said glancing at Russia and America—Belarus' body was hidden by America's bulky back—and ignoring the threat at his throat. It was quite common to think that Nations could never die, and they thought these rules worked in a video game as well.

China's eyes widened and he was about to force the blade through Prussia's throat until England said, "Step aside, China, and show them." China complied, gritting his teeth, and glared at England who had already turned away to watch the other two Allies holding the injured, sleeping nation. China's grip on his Wushu blades tightened and he turned away from England. The two had never been really good friends—sure, they do think alike, but they worked differently.

Prussia looked confusedly at the huddle behind China. "It's Russia and America… right…? What's wrong with Russia…?" He attempted to get up and China lowered his blade, now only Germany was being threatened. Prussia walked toward the bunch and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide with fear. "This… This is Belarus! Is she… dead?" he whispered, kneeling down beside America.

"No, aruyo," China replied, taking away his blade from the other German's throat so that he could see as well. "I treated her before she could die of blood loss, aru. She's unconscious for now… but I'm not sure how her fate will decide her path, aruyo." He walked towards them, England following behind, "Will she live, aru, or will she stay in a deep slumber, aruka?"

"Quiet!" a voice shouted and everybody except for China and England turned to the source of the voice. "Please… I'll rejoin you guys, England, but if Belarus dies…" Russia said, looking up from his arms.

"Of course—then you can kill us with all your might," England said, nodding his head while shrugging. China gave England an incredulous look, but he sighed in defeat. It was smarter putting England in charge rather than America. "But we will not allow such a thing to happen, right, China?" England said, turning to the Chinese man.

Connecting his sleeve-covered hands together, China bowed and said, "Yoroshi, aru. I will continuously mend Belarus until she wakes up, aru. You have my word, aruyo." Russia winced at their insistence. Maybe…maybe this was the right path to choose.

"You have the trust of the Allies' power in protecting your family. Now we need _your_ trust," America said, speaking finally. There were times when he could read the mood; times like these.

Russia was silent before he lifted up his head with a wry smile, "This might be the best choice… I trust you all… so please save me and my family." He stood up and bowed, "Please take care of me, my fellow Allies."

"Of course," England said, taking a step forward, brushing beside China a bit too roughly to pass it on as an 'accident'. China looked to his right and his brown eyes met England's emerald green eyes, instantly understanding the look given. England kept walking forth as if nothing happened and held out his hand to Russia.

As they shook, China had secretly walked around England and sneaked behind the German brothers who were watching England and Russia complete their agreement. In a quick movement, he drew both Wushu blades to Prussia and Germany's throats, "I hope you two haven't forgotten we're still at war," China repeated after England who had said the same line earlier.

"Ch-China…" Prussia muttered, his red eyes were shining as if he was about to cry. Well, no one really understood Prussia—his own brother barely understood him.

"Let us go!" Germany bellowed, trying to take charge in efforts of covering his brother.

"America, take care of Belarus," England said after Russia and him have come to their agreements. "When we fight, we can't allow her body to get any more damaged." England closed his eyes for a second and then looked into China's eyes, '_Hey, China, calm down. I'm talking to you telepathically. Anyways, how do you think we could take away the virus in the German brothers _besides _slitting their throats._'

_Telepathically?_ China thought to himself as he turned to glare at the German brothers. '_What destroyed Russia's…virus was mental shock of Belarus on the verge of death in front of him, aru. So…_'

'_I hope you won't decide to kill one of them. And I hope you won't suggest to give either of them a concussion._' England telepathically said quickly at the mention of mental shock.

'_Of course not, aru. A concussion isn't as bad as close death, aruyo. But I would suggest that we injure someone close to them—or something like that, aru._' China looked up and stared at England who had mutual confused eyes. Who could they injure close to death for them to mourn desperately for? China's eyes widened as he thought of someone—someone that England had figured out too. Simultaneously, the two thought in each others heads, '_North Italy—Venezziano._'

* * *

Thanks for still catching up with my updates. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating—I am taking summer classes so I am only available to update on weekends. This was my first weekend so I adjusted my schedule and stuff.

I kind of blanked for the ending because I didn't know how to end it. Then I got confused on the title... but I still hope you enjoy this chapter and anticipate the upcoming chapters. I apologize once more for my lateness. v_v

_~Yui Lathens~_


	13. RomaHeta Discontinued D:

I've been having a huge writer's block for a while for RomaHeta, and for those who like it and wish for it to continue, I'm sorry but I just cannot. I hope you'll excuse my abandonment of this story, but unfortunately I must say that I am discontinuing this series until I get inspired once more. watch?v=w6bT0KniAEY Here is the video which inspired me and my horribly confusing story. If you have any ideas, help me please xP But until then, this series is discontinued. Thanks for all the support! I shall put all my efforts into A Plum's Life and For the Sake of My Family … Including you! Thank you!


End file.
